Tieria Erde
Tieria Erde (ティエリア・アーデ Tieria Āde) is one of the main-character and protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as well as he is a Gundam Meister. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya also voices Takashi Natsume on Japanese Version and Samuel Vincent on English version. Appearance Tieria have a very androginous look, even he have very masculine voice. He have short-purple hair which reach his shoulder, red eyes ,and fair-skin. He also wear a glasses for protect his eyes even actually he doesn't need them On season 1, as a civilian, he usually seen wear Pink-cardigan with a yellow shirt underneath his cardigan with, khaki long pants and a brown shoes. On season 2, he wear a purple-version of Celestial-being uniform.On the mission to enter ribbons almark party, his appearance become a fully-female looks with long-purple hair, slender body, and wear magenta dress. Tieria usually wear a purple-version of CB Pilot suit. But in AwotT, he occasionally wear a same color with Setsuna before he returned to wear his own color. History Tieria is a innovade created by Celestial Being with same DNA pattern of "type 0988" with Regene Regetta. Just like the rest of the Innovades, much of his development was closely monitored by Veda up until his release to human society. He also consider to be a candidate of third-fifth generation of Gundam Meister in AD 2302. Because of this, Veda had intended to not reveal Tieria's status as an Innovade to not destroy the harmony of the recruiting Human Gundam Meisters to Celestial Being. Description Despite he is a negative-stoic and strict person,he still shown his soft and caring-side toward the other member of Celestial Being. He also have a unique ability to connect himself with Veda, which later its confirmed that he actually not a human but a Innovade after his first time meet his other clone, Regene Regetta. Even he know he actually an Innovade and must not in Celestial-being side, he refuse to join Innovator and continue to help Humanity to free from Innovator and A-laws, and declare himself to be a human. Thought Tieria actually success killed by Ribbons Almark, Regene help him to transfer himself to Veda and later he become living consciousness in Veda, which make him doesn't have a age limit can exist as living data, he is essentially immortal so long as his consciousness survives. Trivia *His name can be means "Earth" and "Angel". As well as Tieria might come from Spanish, Tierra or Terra which mean "Earth", on latin Teiaiel "Angel".And Erde on german means "Earth". Ironically, beside his name means "earth", Tieria dislike being in earth and prefer being at space rather than in earth. *Because of he is a combat-type Innovade, Tieria has no gender. **Beside this, Tieria (and also Mileina Vashti, due she has crush at him) believe that he is to be a "male". **Michael Trinity, one of the member of Team Trinity/Trinity sibling state that Tieria is so pretty and joking if Tieria was a girl, he will make Tieria become with him.Implying if Tieria is a girl, Michael probably will crush on him. Amazingly, at season 2 episode 8 when he have a mission with Setsuna, Tieria undercover as a girl. **Due he has no gender, many fans debately over his sexuality. Some fans believe Tieria being gay since Tieria believe he is a male due his concern over Neil Dylandy, and some of them believe he is asexual since he is not pure human (artificial human) and genderless. *On epilogue on movie ending, you can see there is a Tieria-type innovade or probably himself who ready get aboard with sumeragi space ship along with other Innovators. *Tieria was noted to look like 16 years old in appearance. *Tieria seen visit Dylandy's grave family to mourn Lockon Stratos death on 2311 A.D (before the season 2) in PS2 game "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters", which Lyle also can be seen who look at him behind the tree. *Despite Tieria feel different from the humans because of his unique-ability, he doesn't know if he actually a Innovade until he meet a rogue-innovade group , Innovators and Regene Regetta (Due veda not put his Innovade memory since his creation in order to not destroy the harmony of the recruiting Human Gundam Meisters to Celestial Being). *He shares many similarities with Motoko Kusanagi. *Due he assist Setsuna to journey to ELS homeworld, Tieria creates the other clone named "Laetitia Erde" to take over his position as meister. Beside have full-loaded memory of him, Laetitia have distinct personality than his ''brother. '' Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Military Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Psychics Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:The Chosen One Category:Pure Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Multi-beings Category:Revived Category:Voice of Reason